


M I N D S - A Drarry Fanfic

by fansxdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Drarry Fanfic, Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety, Boyfriends, Depression, Domestic, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gay Pride, Happy, Harry Potter In Love, Husbands, M/M, Muggle London, My First Fanfic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansxdom/pseuds/fansxdom
Summary: Harry and Draco are happy together after the Battle of Hogwarts. They're still coming to terms with it. An accident threatens to destroy their newfound stability.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	M I N D S - A Drarry Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had in 2016-17 and I have honestly forgotten what is was about. So I'm starting the plot from scratch and we'll see where it takes us.  
> Enjoy :)

"And this is Oxford street. I thought you knew these." Harry shakes his head.

He sneaks a glance at Draco, briefly looking away from the road, who is sitting next to him, paler than usual because he is riding in a muggle car. Harry notices that he seems distracted.

"Draco?" 

Draco's eyes snap towards Harry and he passes him a weak smile. He moves his hand on top of Harry's thigh and draws patterns there. Harry knew it helps calm Draco, but no matter how many times he did it, Harry's heart races as if it was the first time. Draco lifted his gaze and looked at Harry. Harry's heart threatened to jump out of his chest and his foot unconsciously pressed harder on the accelerator.

Draco's eyes widened, he clutched Harry's thigh,

"Harr--"

SCREECH! SLAM!  
The windows shattered, the sound of collision like a thousand bombs exploding at once!  
The car had crashed into a truck. It swiveled and turned and finally halted upside-down.

Harry could feel the pain in his head like the old times and the metallic pang that rang in his ears. He was drifting into unconsciousness. With all the strength he could muster, he raised his head to look for Draco. But, Draco wasn't there. The front of the car had a broken windshield with blood spatters.

"Draco..." Harry whispered as darkness enveloped him.

The sound of the ambulance filled the evening air. People watched as the paramedics lifted a beautiful boy with platinum blonde hair and a broken stick protruding from his pocket, on a stretcher and nearly screamed at the driver to hurry. The boy in the car had already been taken to the hospital. A car had crashed into a truck and had been wrecked completely.

The ambulance drove away into the night, murmurs of 'boy' and 'reckless' mixing with the wind. And then silence prevailed as the stars began to shone in the night sky.

*****

Harry's eyes flutter open in the swarming darkness. His eyelids ache and burn, a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
He attempts to sit up, met with excruciating pain shooting up his spine and falls back on the sterile hospital bed as he is rendered speechless. His muffled cries are drowned out by the beeping of several machines.

In the darkness, Harry's hand gropes around for his wand. Nothing. A wave of disappointment washes over him. He closes his eyes for a brief second and an image of Draco smiling flashes on his eyelids.

Draco! Harry gasps. Where was Draco?  
This time the pain doesn't stop him from getting up. Limping and groaning, Harry makes it to the door. Near the door, he notices his backpack. He hooks his right foot in it's straps and slowly and painfully lifts it up. Holding the backpack against his stomach, Harry rummages for his invisibility cloak. Draping the soft material around him, he steps out of the room.

The pain was blinding him and white spots danced on his vision, but he had to see Draco.  
He glances through every room window on the floor, deflating further and further as the patient inside isn't the one his sore eyes are searching for.  
Finally, one more door later, Harry find him.

His room too is basked in darkness, the slits of light from the blinds on the window illuminating Draco's face and shone off his hair. Draco's steady breathing marks that he is asleep, or unconscious. Harry gets in and gazes at him for a moment.  
So peaceful. He takes the final steps and plants a kiss on Draco's bandaged forehead in the dark, his eyes pouring out all the love he has for that beautiful boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

Even before his mind can fathom his actions, Harry's hand wrap around Draco's. Draco's hands are cold.  
Harry takes both of Draco's hand in his and rubs them, hoping to generate some warmth.  
Even in the darkness, Harry could make out Draco's lean nose, perfect jawline and high cheekbones. His Draco.

Harry whirls around as the door to Draco's hospital room slams open and a disheveled looking muggle nurse entered, panting.

"You!" She pointed a finger at Harry,

"I've been looking all over for you! You're not supposed to get out of the bed!" 

She grabs Harry by the hand and more or less drags him back to his room, all the while Harry kept looking back at Draco's room.

"It's time for your medicine."

She closes the door behind her and hands him his prescribed drugs with water, while an intern does his check up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> I'd love to hear from you guys!  
> I'm on tumblr and instagram by the same username, fansxdom.  
> Ily all, be kind <3


End file.
